The Many Adventures of Jack the Cheerleader
by Karasu'sHystericalToaster
Summary: Jack wants to be a cheerleader. Enough said? Perhaps. Ch. 3 UP! Yay! PG13 because I can!
1. Default Chapter

[Jack's POV]  
  
It was not my fault. I swear.  
  
When I walked into Will's room -nicely and quietly, of course- I really did think he'd want to hear me sing "Get This Party Started". Why doesn't he like Madonna?? I'll never understand him… So anyway, he exploded at me, and I just couldn't figure out why. I was still standing in his room.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone??!! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He was reading the newspaper. Very busy indeed.   
  
He was obviously not in a good mood. I tried to say something --anything- nice. I paused, thinking.  
  
"I like your shorts." He stood up.  
  
"Go. NOW." Will pointed to the door.  
  
"But…I-I…" Stuttering got me nowhere.  
  
"You what??" He glared at me. It was definitely a bad glare. I wished he would stop.  
  
"Madonna?" I tried.  
  
He shoved me out the door.  
  
[Will's POV]  
  
Why does this always happen to me?!?  
  
I sighed and dropped back to the couch, after slamming and locking the door. And bolting it.  
  
I knew I shouldn't take my anger out on Jack. He didn't do anything wrong. Except for singing "Get This Party Started". But he does that everyday.  
  
Earlier in the day, I had been dumped. In a restaurant. My favorite restaurant.  
  
Somehow I don't think it was a good choice, dating three people at the same time. No, not one of my better ideas. Something that Jack would do, but me? Will?? How could I be so stupid?? I'm the smart one, for crying out loud!!   
  
So anyway, I wad eating a sandwich with one, when the other two walked in. And all hell broke loose. I've always enjoyed bizarre coincidences, but this was AWFUL. It required a lot of explaining on my part, which I don't do well under pressure. Considering I am a lawyer, that is not good. I got some weird looks from the other diners, staring at me mostly and wondering why three different guys were all freaking out and one was looking all over the place and sweating. But they were nothing compared to the look I got from across the table. At the time, I couldn't tell whether it was sadness or anger. Both made me feel sick to my stomach. I quickly learned as I was slapped across the face. Much harder than necessary. Then they left. I regret not asking why the other two had come in together. But the sharp pain in my face had dulled my ability to think clearly.  
  
So, for about five minutes, I stared at the table. Why couldn't the other two have sat on the other side of the restaurant?? I was left with the bill (and, boy, could this guy eat) and a good mood totally destroyed. Top that off with three versions of "I hate you, Will!!" running through my head, or in one case, burning my face.  
  
Once I got home, I sat down on the couch to read the newspaper to try to take my mind off my nauseating day. That's when Jack picked the perfect time to burst through my door and 'entertain' me with one of his versions of a Madonna song. Madonna is ok, but Jack, um… well, let's just say he would not be anyone's American Idol. It wasn't Jack that made me so mad, but he just pushed my mental sanity to the edge, and it, um, fell…  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?! Can't you see I'm busy??" Busy was one of the last things I was, and Jack could tell. He paused for a second.   
  
"I like your shorts." So what else is new?! Of course he does! Can he go through ONE DAY without making some reference to something below my neck??? The answer is no, and I think eventually it will drive me insane. More insane than trying to date three people at the same time. Great, now I'm on that subject again. God, I'm so stupid…  
  
[Jack's POV]  
  
I heard the door slamming behind me. I waited for him to lock it. Will ALWAYS locks his door. But he bolted it too!! I could tell he was totally furious at someone. Well, it certainly wasn't ME. Of course not, I'm Jack!! And it couldn't be my wonderful song. He loves my singing. It must be Madonna. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Oddness Continues

Wow, I've already got two reviews and this hasn't even been up for 24 hours!!!   
  
Kittenwithawhip: I'm glad you like it! there'e more coming soon, don't worry!! And it's all in their perspectives, I like it like that...  
  
And now, more of The Many Adventures of Jack the Cheerleader (for serious lack of a better title)  
  
[Will's POV]  
  
I had barely gotten through the first sentence of an article in the paper when I heard what I had almost expected. The inevitable, unrelenting Jack.   
  
"Will?" It was the voice he used when he figured someone was pissed at him.   
  
I rolled my eyes, set the paper back down, and got up. I hated guilt trips.  
  
When I opened the door after silently unlocking and unbolting it, Jack was standing less than two inches from the door. He had his innocent look on.   
  
"Are you mad at me, Will?" He asked softly.   
  
I have never been able to resist the innocent look. Except for when he got me drunk and stuck a live lobster in my pants at one of my work parties. Oh, the face did NOT work that time.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No."  
  
He hugged me. I could have predicted that, and I gritted my teeth. Suck-up…  
  
  
  
"So guess what??" He turned back into the cheerful, normal, narcissistic Jack.  
  
I folded my arms. No way he was going to try to hug me again. "What?"  
  
"You know that YMCA down the street?"  
  
"Yeah." I paused, eyeing him. "You're not a member."  
  
He looked down and poked his index fingers together guiltily. "But YOU are."  
  
"Yes?…" I didn't like where this was going.  
  
He quit looking guilty and started his normal happy voice that he always uses when he's happy. "I'm going to tryouts to be a cheerleader!"  
  
"You mean a yell leader."  
  
"I mean a cheerleader."  
  
Oh god. Not a cheerleader. I dated a cheerleader once. NO human should be allowed to kick that high. Without knowing it, my jaw had dropped about half an inch from shock. Jack misinterpreted it.  
  
"See?? GO TEAM!!!!!" He clapped his hands, put one arm in the air, the other on his hip and bent one foot at the knee in the air.  
  
Jack in a cheer squad. Jack in a cheer UNIFORM. I thought I was going to throw up.  
  
[Grace's POV]  
  
I decided to leave work early with Karen today. She was no help, and had had a few drinks. And by a few I mean 17. She was totally wasted, so instead of letting her go home and potentially damage herself, I decided it would be a good idea to take her home with me. She'd correct me in about two hours time.  
  
  
  
But first I had to stop by the store to pick up a much needed replacement for one of my deceased household appliances. I childlocked Karen in the car so she wouldn't escape and start stripping in the parking lot. The public got quite enough of that last week.   
  
  
  
…Thank god for tinted windows. 


	3. Chapter 3: Will says something really st...

To my wonderful reviewers,  
  
*sniff* I LOVE YOU!!!!! You all come over to my house, and we will have a major party thing with ten pounds of chocolate for each person that is there!!   
  
And we will, um, watch season one of Will & Grace on DVD!!!!   
  
And TP the whole neighborhood!!!!! But mostly just eat chocolate!   
  
And free posters of Jack in a cheerleading uniform for everyone!!!!!!! (Don't ask)  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
This chapter has some mild cheerleader humor, if you catch my drift. (:D) I just have to say, that I do not hate all cheerleaders. In fact, I am really good friends with two of them. But all of the other ones at my school fit Will's stereotypes. I apologize to cheerleaders reading this that are human. (cough) Sorry. LOVE YOU ANYWAY!!!!!  
  
Did anyone see the season premiere last night (Sept 25th)???!!! That was hilarious!! Jack and Will should get married!!! Hahahaha!!!! They would be an incredibly un-boring couple!!! Anyway, on to the next chapter. :)  
  
[Jack's POV]  
  
"See? GO TEAM!!!!!" I did the short cheer that I would do for the tryouts. Will must have thought it was great, because he didn't move at all. His left eye kind of twitched, but I ignored that.  
  
"Wasn't that great??"  
  
"...uh, Jack?"  
  
"Yes??" Here it comes: 'I'm sure you'll make the cheer squad'...  
  
"I can't let you try out for cheerleading." ...Um, excuse me???   
  
"What?" But I'm JACK!!! I can't believe he would say something like that!  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack." Well, you don't LOOK like you're sorry!!!   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't let you." I gasped. Was that jealousy in his voice?? I think it was!!!  
  
"Will, are you JEALOUS??!!"  
  
"N-no. Of course not!"  
  
I was shocked. "You are!"  
  
  
  
[Will's POV]  
  
"I just can't let you." I really couldn't let Jack try out for cheerleading. I have a PHOBIA of cheerleaders. They're like... little, peppy, bouncy Satans in skirts!!!!  
  
And I have seen Jack in a skirt before. (It was not a kilt, and we were not in Scotland) I have to say skirts do not flatter his "figure" in any way, shape or form. And I was actually somewhat mentally scarred from the experience.  
  
"Will, are you jealous?!"   
  
Jealous? JEALOUS????!!!! I was scared!! So freaked out that I actually stuttered in my reply.  
  
"N-no. Of course not!"   
  
I wasn't prepared that he would even ask me such a ridiculous question! However, the idea of JACK being a cheerleader was slightly more funny than scary. And I really didn't think that Jack would make it. I couldn't let him be embarrassed like that.  
  
  
  
"You are!!" He gave me the hurt look.  
  
"I am not, you dolt!! I just think that..."  
  
"That what?"   
  
He folded his arms and tried to stare me down. It was hilarious, but I knew that if I started laughing, with Jack mad at the same time, ANYTHING could happen. The whole concept was just so bizarre. But I can keep a straight face (A/N: Ha! Ahem.) when I know I have to.  
  
"Jack..." I tried to put this somewhat delicately. "I think the YMCA is looking for one- 14 year old, two- straight, three- GIRLS."  
  
"Number three is debatable for me." Of course. Typical response from Jack.  
  
"So you're not going to try out?"   
  
He looked like he was making a painful decision, like whether or not to take someone off life support. I suppressed a laugh, trying to make it sound like a cough. This was getting difficult. I had to say something before I started to crack up.  
  
"You can be OUR cheerleader. For me and Grace."   
  
His face literally lit up as he pondered the idea. "Yeah!! I can, can't I?!"   
  
He smiled sinisterly in silence.  
  
I paused, then it hit me.  
  
…Oh my god, what have I done??!!!  
  
  
  
[Grace's POV]  
  
I had to literally drag Karen into the elevator. Only on one other occasion have I ever seen her this drunk, and I will never ever, ever mention what happened as long as I live.   
  
I let go off her arm to open the door and she ran into the wall. That wasn't necessary, but then again, neither was 17 drinks of who knows what. This IS Karen we're talking about.  
  
When I opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of Will sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. I soon learned why as Jack came dancing around the room to a remix of "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
"I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand/   
  
If I'm not made for you, than why does my heart tell me that I am?/   
  
Is there any way that I can stay-" Jack took a huge breath, and Will braced himself.   
  
"In your AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MMMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I dropped my bag to the floor, staring blankly.  
  
"Well, hell." Karen broke the silence.   
  
Jack took a bow. 


End file.
